


Unexpected Changes

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Attempted Abortion, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle goes to have an abortion, but has a change of heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.   
> Also, this is not set in the Shadowhunter World.

@IsabelleSophia: Sorry guys, but there won’t be a video for a few days. Love you all. :*

Isabelle sent the Tweet out when she woke up. Today wasn’t going to be a fun day. Isabelle can’t do this though, she wasn’t ready. Today Isabelle Lightwood was getting an abortion. She knew there’d be no way she’d be able to film a vlog today or for a few. She was planning on editing a bunch of beauty videos and using that as an excuse for not vlogging. She’d say that she was overwhelmed with editing already and needed a breather to get caught up.

She pulled her long black hair into a ponytail. She didn’t put on any makeup. She wore comfortable yoga pants from Pink, a white tee shirt from American Eagle, and threw on her black Ugg moccasins. Last minute she put on a black sweater because it was kind of cold outside.

Isabelle left her apartment with her keys in hand. She tried not to think about what she was about to do. She wasn’t pro life or anything, but it was scary. She was going by herself and she was having a surgery, kind of, maybe? Was this considered a type of surgery?

She just tried to put all her focus on driving. Counting to three Mississippi at each stop sign and slowed down each yellow light. The only other time Isabelle had been this focus on driving was during her driving test. That was eight years ago when she was sixteen. Everything had changed since then.

Just as is pulled into the parking lot she got a call from her mom. “Mom? Can I call you back, I’m a little busy right now.”

“Oh, sorry I caught you at a bad time. Just call back when you can.” Her mom always sounded like she was giving out orders. That was one thing that would never change.

“Will do.” Isabelle hung up.  If her mother knew what she was doing she’d probably kill her. Maryse was the biggest pro life person Isabelle knew. She believed everyone deserved a chance. Which is why she didn’t tell anyone. This would devastate her mother.  
-  
It felt like Isabelle had been there for hours.

“Okay,” the nurse started, “we just need to do an ultrasound then we can move on.” Isabelle had been changed into a hospital gown. Her stomach was exposed and a blanket was covering her lower half. The gel that was put on her was cold. She watch the nurse spread the gel around her stomach. Isabelle looked at the screen.

“Where's the baby?”

“Well, it’s not a baby yet. It’s just cells.” Isabelle kind of wanted to roll her eyes at this.

“Where’s the cells then?” Isabelle asked in not her nicest voice.

The nurse pointed. “Right here.”

Something broke. “I can’t do this.” Isabelle started getting up.

The nurse tried to get her to lay back down. “It’s okay. Just lay back down. I can print you a picture of the ultrasound, but are you sure you don’t want to go through with the abortion?”

Isabelle looked the nurse in the eyes. “I’m sure.”  
-  
Isabelle left the clinic with a smile on her face. She couldn’t stop looking at her ultrasound picture. It calmed her down. She got a picture frame out from the box she kept them in. It was a dark wood frame. She placed it on her nightstand. She faced it so only the back of the frame would be seen in videos and so it faced her bed.

She decided to call her mom. “Hello?”

“Hey, Ma. It’s me.”

“Isabelle, I have some bad news.” Isabelle heard her mom’s voice shake.

“Mom, what is it?”

“Isabelle, my cancer has gotten worse. I now have stage four breast cancer.”

Isabelle started to silently cry. This couldn’t be happening right now. She needed her mother in her life more than ever right now. “Is that where you’ve been all day? At the doctor's?” Isabelle had moved Maryse into her apartment when she was at stage three so that she could take care of her. Isabelle is so glad that she was a YouTube personality. If she wasn’t she won’t have be able to pay for her apartment or her mother’s medical bills.  

“Yes.”

“Are you going to be home soon?”

“Yes, I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Isabelle started sobbing once she hung up. This wasn’t fair.


End file.
